zikidurafandomcom-20200214-history
God
|type= |homeland=[[]] |avg. height= |avg. weight= |avg. length= |distinction= |status=Extant |affiliations= |family= |notables= |lifespan= |related= }} Gods are a race of immortal beings who possess powerful magic capable of manipulating many aspects of the world. Due to their power they are frequently worshipped as deities by others. History Characteristics Because they are distant to their worshippers, literally and metaphorically, many gods have an uncaring personality towards mortals and prefer to send their emissaries or priests instead to act in their place. Few among the gods have personal interactions, usually resulting in differing personalities and true stories of benevolence or malevolence depending on their experience. When a god mates with a member of another race, they more often than not produce a demigod. These demigods have the essence of divinity from their godly parent, but the soul and body of the other half. Appearance Gods can vary in their appearance, but general have more humanoid forms that resemble that of humans but with a noticeable height and scale difference. There are some who possess anthropomorphic bodies as their more commonly used form, while others take on the full appearance of an animal. Despite their preferred forms, gods are for the most part collections of intense magical energy. Types of Gods Deities A deity is a being who was not originally born as a god, rather their souls were infused with divine essence, granting them a modicum of divinity. Although they resemble gods, deities are significantly weaker and do not possess the same abilities and powers. Because of this, they are more common. Demigod Demigods are typically mortal or semi-immortal beings who possess only a sliver of divine essence, granting them enhanced abilities compared to others. They can range from individuals of a specific race to an entire race of demigods who pass along their divinity. Trickster Powers & Abilities Gods possess certain powers that are more standard across the board. However, they can attain additional powers by adapting their souls through their actions and emotions. These adaptions results in them adopting a "Sphere of Influence" and often worshipped for it as they gain mastery over it. While already powerful in their own right, pantheons can creator Foci that channels power into itself from souls and sends it back out to those gods who have access to the Foci. For those Enticalus who are not members of pantheons or do not have a Foci, they can simply siphon energy directly from a soul. *'Immense Power': Gods have access to a near infinite supply of energy, allowing them to perform spells and rituals no mortal can ever hope to accomplish. While they are still connected, they do not require much sleep, rest, or any form of sustenance and can even go without them completely. Even without the active use of their magic, gods can effortlessly overpower most creatures. *'Immortality': They are capable of potentially living forever and are immune to both aging and disease. While they can be harmed from weapons, they can not be killed or wounded by them unless it possesses a divine attribute. *'Power Bestowal': Gods have the ability to grant another powers they do not already possess or to augment already existing powers. These powers and abilities are typically within the god's sphere of influence. *'Magic': Gods have access to divine magic: a name given to any form of magic that is powerful enough to overpower lesser forms of magic. It can easily be used to injure or kill immortals and other gods. *'Possession': They can possess individuals or inanimate objects and speak through them. Gods do not have to take control, they can instead remain idle until they decide to overpower and control or leave. Weaknesses *'Divinity': Gods can be injured or killed by those who possess the power of divinity or objects that have been imbued with it. Known Pantheons *Esheren *Sanidoth *Nadaine